


Goggles x Rider Random Story Thing

by DieKartoffel



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apartments, Blushing, Café, Cell Phones, Doki Doki, Fluff, Heartbeats, Ink, M/M, Moon, Moonlight, Octopi & Squid, Points of View, Running, Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Stars, Texting, Trains, intercourse, park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieKartoffel/pseuds/DieKartoffel
Summary: I started this story on another site so I already have the first few chapters done if you want you can read it on there or something. I will be leaving out some chapters of more personal things that happened to me but I'm not going to take them down from the original. I hope you enjoy reading this story and if you want to see the original description or the original chapters you can find it on wattpad @Torithepotato38. I also don't know if some of the things will transfer over like music and pictures so I hope you guys don't mind! This is basically Goggles and Rider getting together and living their lives.
Relationships: Goggles/Rider, rider/goggles
Kudos: 36





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Wie gehts? I've already made around 17 chapters on wattpad (@Torithepotato38) so if you don't want to wait for me to post just go there, however, there are some chapters that have somewhat personal info because no one on wattpad actually looks at anything but the story itself. That's it guess, I'm not going to make this story sad because I don't feel like it fits with Splatoons esthetic. I hope you enjoy reading this story!

Rider POV:

I woke up to the loud annoying sound of my alarm clock. "Ugh" I moan as I search for my phone with my hand. Finally, I found it and turned it off, I got up and stretched my arms and legs and started walking to the kitchen. I open the freezer and I get a hot pocket out from the box. I stuff the hot pocket on a plate and put it in the microwave. I sit down at a small table I have in my kitchen (kitchen and living room are connected). As I wait for my hot pocket to "cook" I look at the news on my phone.

NEWS:

Callie from the squid sisters went missing. We have no idea where she could be. Around the same time, the great zapfish disappeared! If you have any information about the two of them that would be a great help!

Riders POV:  
I decide to scroll pass since I have no information anyways, why does it matter to me?

ARTICLE:  
A new song out from the band "bottom feeders"

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f5n4TaATPw (sorry for the link, where I originally posted this it showed the video on the writing itself).

Only 10.99!

Rider POV:   
While I was reading the news I got a text from goggles.

Text:  
HEY RIDER!!! Wanna hang out today? I can't practice with my team today because specs got sick :(. PLEASE RESPOND!!! :)

Riders POV

How is he always so energetic? It's kinda... cute? Wait what did I just say?! Suddenly my cheeks flush and my heart starts beating quicker. What am I thinking?! It's fine this is only temporary... I hope so I text back

Text:   
Sure I can hang out today I'll just have to tell my team first.

Riders POV:

For some reason, I feel very nervous before sending the text. Why am I so worried he's just a friend and this text is completely normal! But I still couldn't help rereading the text over and over again. As I take my hot pocket out of the microwave I hurriedly shove it in my mouth and even though it burns. I rush to get my keys and I put my contacts in and put my hair up. As I go to the door I grab my jacket off the hook and put it on as I leave.


	2. The Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little train ride with some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll post because I've posted two times this week and I only really wanted to post one time, we'll see how this turns out I guess.

Riders Pov: 

I lock the door and I start walking towards the train station. I pay and then I walk in and sit down on a bench as I wait for my train. Then I decide to text Goggles

Text:

hey, are you there yet?

Nope, not yet!

OK well my trains coming soon

Wow, really? My train is coming soon too!

Riders Pov: I decide not to text back (for some reason idk don't question me)

Then the train arrives and I step on along with other inklings. In the crowd, I think I catch a glimpse of goggles but as soon as it appears it disappears. Could it be..? No, it can't be? Maybe he's on another part of the train. I take a seat near the window when someone sits down next to me, then my heart starts to beat quickly and my cheeks start to flush a little, what if it's Goggles? I turn my head just a little bit to check and see who it is. It's not Goggles, why am I disappointed? Whatever. The train stops and I feel the presence of the other person leave and a new one takes its place. 

Goggles Pov: 

After I texted Rider and he didn't respond the train arrived. I wonder if he's on this train? I really hope so, I think as I walk on with the other inklings... I don't see Rider anywhere... maybe he isn't here? I really wanted to sit next to him though. I sit down taking one last scan of the area hoping I would find him, then I see a Black Inky Rider sitting near a window seat, it's Rider! I start to get up so I can take the empty seat next to him but then someone sits next to him... I'm really disappointed I wanted to sit next to him. We haven't talked in so long I was hoping this would be my chance to talk to him again. During the train ride, I stare at Rider while he stares out the window, I wonder what he's thinking of? Then the train stops and the person sitting next to Rider leaves now's my chance! I get up as fast as I can and I rush over to him and sit down. "Hey, Ri..."

Riders Pov:

"der!" I whip my head around to see a giant smiling face staring back at me. After I got over my initial shock I realize it's Goggles. 

Rider: "Oh my god you scared the living daylights out of me"

"Ha I'm sorry" he replied.

Then my face blushes and I turn my head away as fast as I can, I hope my face isn't too flushed. We kind of just sit there in silence and I think it's awkward but Goggles face doesn't seem to say the same. He's actually smiling...? Then he suddenly lays his head on my shoulder and he asks me

"mind if I rest my head on your shoulder?"

"Ummm, w..well, s...sure"

Goggles Pov: 

I really thought he would push me away as soon as he could but he... let me. I start to blush and I bury my head closer into his shoulder I can feel him jerk a little bit but he eventually calms down until I hear someone say.

"wow what a cute couple!"

Then I feel Rider quickly shove me away and I instantly feel the warmth from both of us leave and I feel so alone and cold. Why did he have to do that? Who cares if they think we're a couple or not?

Riders Pov:

After I hear the person say that we were a couple I shove Goggles away without a second thought, how could I be so stupid I'm on the train not at my house! I look over at Goggles to see how he reacted and he looks really upset, I immediately regret my decision, I didn't know he cared so much. The train stops and we get off at Inkopolis Plaza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is cringe, I'm going to say that for all chapters but it's true. I never bother to reread and I was bad at writing back then and kind of still am. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading!


	3. Something Happens Idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rider and Goggles spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bois, sorry for not posting last week I was EXTREMELY stressed because I just had mountains of stuff to do and I just needed a break from posting that week so here's this week's chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Rider's Pov:

"So what do you want to do?" I ask Goggles.

"I don't know"

"Wonderful very helpful"

"Ummm how about we go to the weapons shop?"

"Why would you want to go to the weapons shop?"

"I wanna try out new weapons!"

"Ok, I guess?"

With that we both head over to Sheldon's weapon shop. We enter the shop and Goggles immediately runs over to the rollers section. Why would he run over to the rollers section? I followed Goggles into the rollers section only to see him staring at the Gold Dynamo Roller. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking out the weapons what do you think I'm doing?"

"Yeah I know that but why are you looking at THAT weapon"

"I was interested in the weapon you always use and I was thinking maybe you could show me the ropes?" he said with a big dopey smile.

"Well, uuuhhhh... suuuuuure..." I said hesitantly.

I take the roller off the mount and we both head over to the testing ground. As we enter the testing ground the door closes behind us.

"Ok so first this thing is reeeeeeeaaaallllly heavy"

"That's ok! I can handle it!"

"Sure," I say as I hand him the roller. He immediately drops it, still in his arms. "See I told you it was heavy. Anyways this weapon isn't great for spreading ink and is more used for splatting inklings (or octolings). You also have to take into account how long it takes you to real it back then forwards again." (Note: idk if this is true I suck at rollers I'm more of a sniper).

"UUUUUUUUUUuhhhhhhhhhhggggggg, Riiiiiiider! This is boring!"

"WELL, YOU WANTED TO LEARN HOW TO USE IT!"

Goggles Pov:

"Well yeah but I changed my mind" really I wanted to learn more about him and I thought knowing how he uses his weapon would help but I guess not.

"Well fine then what else do you want to do?"

"I wanna eat!"

"Of course you want to eat, you always want to eat"

With that, we head out of Sheldon's and move to a nearby cafe. I order a giant chocolate shake with whipped cream and chocolate syrup covered lightly over it. While Rider gets... normal water, how boring! I take the spoon and start to dig in first starting at the top with the whipped cream and slowly making it down to the ice cream shake part of it. While I do this Rider just sits there and stares at me but I don't really care. Every once in awhile his face blushes a little and he turns his head away. I guess at some point I got something on my face because he looks at me then leans over the table and wipes something off my cheek then licks his fingers. I start to feel my heartbeat and my face flush while my mind runs wild with thoughts. Why did he do that?! He could've just told me there was something on my face! In the time I was thinking I was just sitting there with a flushed face while I stare at Rider, at first Rider is confused until he finally realized what he did and his face suddenly flushes and we just sit there staring at each other blushing like f**ck. Then we finally unlock from our weird awkward staring and we both look in different directions and blush even harder. I can't help it but a small smile spreads on my face, dang it! Why can't I stop smiling?! 

Riders Pov:

After I realize what I've done my face flushes quickly and my heart beats so fast that other noises in the room get muffled out. What do I do???! We're just sitting here staring at each other like a bunch of idiots! Finally, we snap out of it and I look down only to blush even harder after recalling what just went down. I look up and see he's smiling, that's when my mind starts to turn its gears, did he like it? Wait why do I care? Whatever! But, even as I say these things in my head I can't help but smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what my posting schedule is, I'll try and post once a week, maybe two if that's possible. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and will stay for the rest!


	4. Lemon Stuff Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know... lemon stuffs not much they're also in the park on a hill at night because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember how I didn't post for one week? I've decided I'm posting once a week (it was Sunday but now it's Mondy at 1 am but I don't think it matters. When I didn't post that one week I think it's ok because I posted two times the week before which makes up for the week I didn't post. I will also most likely post on Sunday (technically Monday because I post late but whatever).

Riders Pov:

After the incident with the milkshake, we decided to leave the cafe. It was really awkward and we dare not say a word (sorry for this weird sentence I've been reading a lot of history books). I decided that the silence was unbearable and I finally broke it

"Sooooo.... um... what do you want to do now?"

"Umm" he mumbles nervously "I don't know maybe we can just walk around"

"Ye.. yeah sure"

And so we just kind of walk around the whole day (too lazy to describe what happened). Finally, the sun starts to set and Goggles tells me

"I wanna go one last place before we leave"

"Ok, where is it?"

"It's a surprise!"

Then he starts running and I chase after him, where the heck are we going!? He starts running down the street then he takes a turn and runs down the other road, he really seems to know this place well, has he done this before? We take a couple more turns until we run through a gate. I chase him through the gates and into a park, really he wanted to go to a park? He stops for a moment to catch his breath and by this point, the sun is almost already set. Then he starts running again and as he's running he turns his head around and yells to me

"We're almost there!"

Then he starts to run up a hill and he turns around to look at me, and I don't know what happened, maybe it was the moonlight hitting him at the perfect angle but, something inside me clicked into place. As I reach the top of the hill I see Goggles sitting in the grass gazing at the stars and I walk over to him and sit down in the grass. The moonlight makes him shine, makes him look amazing, I don't really know how to describe it but I know I like it. I feel like we should do this more, I want to see his face more. Then he turns to me and smiles his, big, dorky, cute smile. Something starts drawing me towards him and I start to lean in closer.

Goggle Pov:

As I sit there at the top of the hill waiting for Rider I stare up at the stars. Then while I stargaze Rider sits down next to me. I look over and smile at him like I usually do but right now Rider seems different, I don't know how to describe it but I'm strangely attracted to it. Then he slowly starts to lean in and I start to lean in too, not knowing why. Then we lock lips, it was magical an experience I'll never forget. We sit there under the stars entwined in this loving kiss, I never want to let go I never want to leave this, I never want to leave his side again. Finally, we break out of the kiss, I start to blush my heart beats quickly and all I can hear is thump thump, thump thump and my face feels hot but Rider seems to be so calm and cool. Then...

Riders Pov:

I start to lean in for another, his flushed face was just too cute and I couldn't resist. We lock lips again and I can feel his warm breath on my mouth and I crave for more. I stick my tongue in his mouth and at first, he's shocked but then slowly starts to accept it. He then sticks his tongue in my mouth, the only way I can really describe it is we are having a tug of war with our tongues. I can feel him panting on my face, his hot heavy breath mixed with mine. Slowly our tentacles start to change color mine mixed with his blue and his blue mixed my green. Finally we stop and we just stare at each other, usually, I would freak out but now I feel calmer, I finally know my feelings and I'm not confused any longer. I know what I want and I'm going to get it. 

"Hey, Goggles, let's continue this at my place" (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

"O..o..ok" he mumbles cutely.

I hold his hand and we walk down the hill together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter and there will be lemon next chapter. I know I'll be embarrassed when I post the next chapter but you know what you only live once. Also sorry for the weird indents because wattpad is weird and won't let me indent with the tab button so I just press space a bunch of time.


	5. De Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemonssssssssssss, also this chapter is kind of graphic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have something to say, my laptop is literally dying it's very hard to work on this laptop so if I don't post you know why. A little warning: there is going to be sex and maybe some cursing and if you aren't comfortable with that then don't read this chapter, but if you're totally into it then go ahead. There also be lots of detail btw.

Riders Pov:

I close the door behind me while Goggles stands near the door. His face flushed he asks

"So... what now?"

"Well I'll show you what we're going to do"

I lean in and kiss Goggles, I stick my tongue in his mouth and he wraps his tongue around mine and we move our tongues around inside each others mouths having that little tug of war again. I pull away and a string of saliva forms. I look at his flushed face and kiss him again, I feel the air surrounding us grow warmer and more humid. Goggles knees start to give out so I grab his waist and I lift his shirt up and trail my hand up to his, smooth, pale body.

"R..r..ider" he moans

As I start to remove his shirt.

"Let's take this somewhere else" I pick him up in my arms and take him to my room. I toss him on the bed and I lean over him. I kiss him again and I start to run my hand back up his body I grind our hips together. I remove his shirt and start licking his nipples, I can feel his chest moving faster as he breathes heavier, I can feel his heartbeat as I pinch his nipples. Then I move my hand down lower and I touch his bulge. He opens his mouth in pleasure and shock, he moves his hips upward arching his back. I start to remove my shirt and he reaches up and touches my stomach.

"What is it," I ask

"Nothing, just... you have wonderful abs"

"Well yea, and I'll show you what these abs can do"

I go in for another kiss while my hands slowly remove his pants until he's in nothing but his boxers, I move his boxers down his legs but not too far, exposing his throbbing, wet dick. I slowly move my lips away from his mouth and I lightly move down his body with my lips. His back arches once again until finally, I reach the bottom. I lift his legs up so I'm sitting in the middle.

Goggles Pov:

He lifts my legs so he's sitting in the middle he then puts his lips on my inner thigh, I can't help but arch my back up in pleasure as I let out a little "ah." He sticks out his tongue and licks my inner thigh, I move my hips up higher. He starts to inch closer to my cock, he lifts his head and moves one hand down to my ass as he leans in for another kiss. As we're kissing he slowly inserts his finger into my ass. It feels so good I just can't help but moan "ah ahhh...mm." He goes back down and licks the top of my dick, it feels amazing I can't take it much more. He takes his finger and starts to thrust it inside of me, his fingers covered in fluid as he inserts another finger. It slides in and then the third finger, he thrust faster and I moan even louder than before "ahh, AAhh, AAAHHH."

Riders Pov:

I remove my pants with my other remaining hand and then I remove my boxers, his moaning had pushed me to my limits and I remove my fingers. I take my dick and push it into his wet hot ass, we just sit there for a little bit, breathing heavily. I ready myself and then I thrust my hips into his hips making mine go in deep. Both covered in sweat we continue, I thrust even faster and faster and deeper.

"AAAHHHH, R..r..ider!" he moans.

I stop and for a moment, he's confused but I pull my dick almost out of his ass and then with a sudden movement back in again. His mouth opens in so much pleasure that he starts to drool, he raises his hips up higher. I take my hands and hold his hips so I have a good position as I repeat what I did earlier. I take it out then with sudden force and speed shove it all the way in as deep as it can go.

Goggles Pov:

As he thrust in deeper and deeper I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now, I love it so much I can't even bring myself to moan, all I can do is open my mouth and drool. He keeps thrusting, slowly pulling out then suddenly with all the power he has pushes it back in, it goes really deep. I can't take to much of this anymore so I moan

"Rider I'm g..go..ing t..too" before I can finish he takes his hand and blocks the top of my dick so I can't. I can feel the pressure building up inside me, that's when he gives it his all. Going as fast as he can deep inside me, thrust after thrust after thrust until finally, he explodes. And, as it leaks out my ass, he let's go of my dick and I also cum all over my chest.

Riders Pov:

I went as fast as I could as I held his throbbing dick ready to explode, I really wanted to climax together. I thrust my hips into his, fast then faster deep inside his warm ass, with one last thrust I explode inside him and it leaks out his ass. I let go of his dick and he cums all over his chest. I slowly remove my cock from his ass and I lay down next to him. I lean over and kiss him and I ask

"How was it?"

"So amazing I can't even put it into words"

"Great just what I was looking for."

"I never even thought this day would happen"

"What do you mean?"

"Like me getting fucked by my friend, the usually cold and selfish one at that"

"Well look where you are now, lets go take a bath"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you notice that it looks weird it's because I copy and past from wattpad and I hope it doesn't look too terrible.


	6. Idk What to Call This Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing nothing in the apartment or somethinnnnng idk I kind of forgoooot. It's been a really long time since I've seen this fic so it probably isn't good. Also this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest because I write these things in about an hour or two because I don't have enough time in my normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up agaaaain, I know I can say this was posted on Sunday but in reality, it's 12 am on Monday and I'd really like to post earlier so people don't think it's Mondays and not Sundays, anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

Goggles Pov:

I slowly start to open my eyes, for some reason my bed feels really warm... is this my bed? It doesn't really feel like it or smells like it. When I was fully awake I realized I was in Riders arms, I looked down at myself under the covers to reveal that I was naked, Rider the same as me. Memories of last night flushed in. I immediately start to blush and question everything. What do I do now? Are we dating, is this a one-time thing? Are we friends or are we more? If this was a one-time thing are we still going to be friends? Or should I just leave now? Before I could think of anything else Rider woke up. I stood completely still not knowing what to do.

"hey, you awake yet?" he asks as he leans over to look at my face, I pretend to be asleep hoping he would leave so I can have more time to think. It didn't work.

"Goggles? Goggles stop pretending to sleep"

"How'd you know?"

"Your face is blushing and your pale skin makes it easy to notice, also your eyes are closed too tight." He was right of course but I refuse to admit it. He leans in and kisses me which only causes more confusion. I blush intensely but he doesn't seem to notice as he walks out of the room. I just sit there in bed trying to think of what to do next when I remember, oh yeah, clothes. I got up from the bed and look at my naked form only to reveal small hickeys and bite marks all over me. Oh, cod what do I do now? Is there any on my neck? I pick up my clothes and walk over to the bathroom which is right next to Riders' room. I walk into the small bathroom and let the door slowly close behind me as I turn on the lights. I look in the mirror and to my horror, my hair had changed colors and was now blue mixed with green. I look at my neck and there are purplish hickeys all around. Oh, cod oh cod what do I do?? I can't go out looking like this!

As I examine my body I hear plates and dishes further down the hallway where the kitchen is. I put my clothes on and walk out of the bathroom turning off the light as I leave.

"Rider?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What're you doing?"

"I'm making food what do you think I'm doing?"

"What are you making?"

"Something simple, eggs and bacon," he says. I walk down the hallway only to see him not wearing any clothes. My face blushes as I mumble yell

"R..R..R...i..ider! You aren't wearing any clothes!"

"Yeah so? I mean we literally JUST fucked last night."

"I..I know b..b..ut" he turns off the stove and walks over to me and corners me, pinned down to the wall.

"What you don't like seeing me naked?" he says as he moves in closer I can't move and I don't know what to do. He leans in and kisses me. I try to pull away but he pushes me against the wall and he sticks his tongue in my mouth. He starts moving his tongue around my tongue as I try to pull away. He was about to pull away until I accidentally made an "mph" that made Rider go back in for more. He starts to push his hips closer to mine, then he suddenly stops.

"The foods going to get cold, but I have an idea so stay there" I don't really know what's happening but I decided to wait. He grabs a plate of food and he takes an egg he made and puts it in his mouth. He walks over with the plate and, pins me back on the wall and kisses me. He pushes his tongue in my mouth with egg. He feeds me like that for a while and once the plate is done he thrust his hips into mine. He picks me up walks over to the other room and tosses me on the couch. He leans in and kisses me once again, I can feel the heat of our two bodies fill the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this probably cringe chapteeer.


	7. More Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is sex at like the very start, so if you don't want to don't read it. Basically it's just sex I believe Idk it's been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm posting late but technically I post every Monday Idk anymore honestly.

Riders Pov:

I lean in for another kiss my body above his. I take my tongue out from our kiss and trail it down his neck, at the same time I remove his pants with my hand. I lift my head up and he reaches up and caresses my face and smiles. I really can't take this cuteness, I remove his boxers and I start rubbing his dick against mine I take my hands and move them slowly up his body until I reach a certain spot in the middle of his back where he reacts suddenly, "ah" he moans as he arches his back just a little. I start moving my hips a little faster as I touch the area again "R..rider s..top ah no!" he yells. I quickly kiss him again and I hug him with my arms lifting his upper half closer to me. I bite his bottom lip and I thrust my hips faster so my dick is rubbing against the front of his dick. I move down lower and start to lick the top of his cock and slowly make my way down lower, as I do this he keeps moaning loudly "ah ahhh n..no s..top Rider I.. I c...a..ant do this." Of course, this only makes me want to go more, I want to mess him up.

Goggles Pov:

I moan some more "mmm ah n..no" I can't help it just feels so good and I just let my voice escape before I can catch it. He rubs his dick faster and faster against the front of mine, I start to cum liquid flowing from the top of my dick, I can't take it much longer. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck and I quietly whisper in his ear " I can't take it much longer, stick it inside of me I don't even care if it hurts" usually I wouldn't say stuff like that but I want my needs to be met. He stops for a moment as if questioning what just happened, then he quickly thrust forwards and missed, on purpose. He's teasing me, he rubs his dick lightly over mine, causing me to react, lifting my hips up so my dick rubs against his, he pulls away and touches me in the middle of my back I lift my back up in an arch and moan. Drool runs down the side of my face as I grab his throbbing dick and start to rub it. 

"Wh..what are you doing?!" he yells I respond

"I've had enough of your play, now it's my turn."

Rider Pov:

He says as he gets out from under me and pins me down to the couch, he starts rubbing his dick against mine, slowly at first but then faster and faster as time progressed, I cover my face with my arms hoping to block my blushing face. It seems like it won't matter though because it seems he's to busy enjoying himself with my dick. He moves up closer to me then sits on top of me just about missing my dick, I arch my hips upward. He grabs his own dick and starts rubbing it, eyes closed as I just watch unable to do anything. I stare at his face which looks almost 'uncomfortable but you could tell it was from pleasure and having to be forced to hold it in. He starts to cum when he finally moves his ass onto my dick and he whispers "now."

Goggles Pov:

He flips me over and shoves his dick into my ass thrusting as fast as he can, I guess my teasing really did a number on him. He thrust faster and faster as fast as he can he kissed me and bites my lip again and he moves down to my neck where he proceeds to leave hickeys in spots where he hasn't before. I'm about to cum and before I do he grabs my dick and starts rubbing it as fast as he's thrusting into me. 

"R..ider, I..I I'm going to cum!" I say as I ejaculate over myself. He gives one last thrust before he cums inside if me. We sit there for a while, breathing heavily, his cum starts to leak out of my ass and he pulls out his dick.

"Do your hips hurt?" he asks

"Not right now"

"Good" he responds as he kisses me. "We need to clean you up" he picks me up and he walks over to the bathroom. We both look in the mirror at our bodies. 

"Man I really messed you up," he says while looking at me

"Yea, but it felt good" I responded

"How are we supposed to go outside now?"

"How about we just chill inside"

"Cool"

"Cool"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I don't know how long this story will go on for but I'll try to make it long. Sometimes I regret making nsfw chapters but if you guys like it I'll keep writing more. Anyways see you guys next chapter!


	8. Just Chillin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just sit and chill in his apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I hope you guys are enjoying this story and that's really it

Riders Pov:

"What do you want to do?" I turn to Goggle and ask

"I don't know" he responded while he looked at himself in the mirror. "How am I supposed to go home now?" he says while he touches the bruises and cuts I left on him.

"You don't"

"What?"

"Stay here with me."

"For how long?"

"Forever if you want, or until those bruises and cuts heal." Goggles blushed at the thought of staying with me. I smile, why's he so cute? I lean over and kiss him.

"R..rider!" Goggles exclaims as he turns away, face flushed. 

"Wanna watch T.V or something?"

"Yea but put on clothes first"

"Oh, yea I forgot" I got my clothes and put them on and we both walk out into the living room. I look around for the T.V remote while Goggles plops himself on the couch. Finally, I found it near the coffee table. I press the power button and the T.V turns on.

"What do you want to watch?" I turn and ask Goggles

"Whatever's fine" he responds. I flip through the channels, boring, boring, boring, what even is this? I just stop at a random channel, a crime show. After a few minutes in I turn over to Goggles to check on how he was doing. 

Goggles Pov:

Why did he have to change to the crime show? I can't handle this, whatever if he wants to watch it I'll go along with it. A few minutes in and I already can't handle it, it's about an inkling who disappeared after going to a friend's house. I really didn't want to see ink splatters so I covered my face with my hands, peeking through every once in a while. I guess Rider must have noticed or something because he asked me

"Do you want me to change the channel?"

"N..no this is fine" I murmur quietly to myself.

"If you say so"

Riders Pov:

I should've changed the channel but he was just too cute covering his face with his hands like that. Instead of watching the show I just watched Goggles covering his face with his hands. You can tell he was at least a little bit interested because he would peek through his fingers every few seconds. Eventually, he looked at a somewhat graphic scene, he jumped back a little and reached for my arm. He grabbed it tightly for a few seconds and then, realizing what he did, quickly let go. He was so embarrassed he turned into squid form and covered his eyes with his tentacles. God, why is he so cute? I wonder as I feel my face burning up.

"Ok, I'll switch to another channel," I say, no response. As I surf through the channels I hear the doorbell ring. I think to myself oh crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my cringe story it really means a lot to me. Anyways tune in next week for moooooore. I don't know if these chapters are to short or not but I hope you guys don't mind.


	9. Something idk I'm bad at this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillin on the couch when suddenly the doorbell rings what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter might be kind of short, I don't know how long other stories usually are but I hope mine isn't too short.

Riders Pov:

"Hurry, hide" I whisper to Goggles, he doesn't respond but he nods his head. I get up and open the door. Headphones-chan is standing on the other side.

"Have you seen Goggles anywhere, we tried texting and calling him but his phone just went to voicemail. Also what happened to your tentacles?" she questions.

"I uh haven't seen him, and the tentacles um well..." I try desperately to think of a solution to my different colored tentacles when I notice she's tilting her head to look past my shoulders. 

"What's that on your couch?" she asks as she steps inside. "Sorry for the intrusion." I glance over to the couch only to notice that Goggles hasn't moved an inch(still in squid form). I shoot a mad glare at him only for it to be returned with a worried one.

"What are you doing?" I question even though I know what she's doing.

"Where did you get this pillow from?" she asks as she picks up Goggles, turning him around and examining him. "I don't see any seems either, this must be very well made." I laugh nervously and reply,

"Hahaha, yeah... I um, I mean, my mom made that for me"

"Why is there green in it?"

"I...spilled a green slushie on it"

"Can she make me one too?"

"I'll ask her" I lie (sorry headphones-chan).

She puts him back on the couch where he was before and heads towards the door, before leaving she turns around and asks me

"If you see Goggles anywhere can you tell us?"

"Sure" I lie again.

"Thanks" and with that, she closes the door behind her. I let out a huge sigh and turn towards Goggles on the couch.

"WHAT IS THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Sorry I panicked!" he exclaims while waving his tentacles.

"Whatever at least she's gone, where's your phone anyways?"

Goggles Pov:

"I uh, let me check" I un-morph from squid-form into inkling form and I check my pockets and... nothing. I panic and run to the bathroom to check if I've left it there, no dice. I run into Riders' room and throw up the sheets from his bed, once again I find nothing. I look around the bed on the floor, anywhere I can think of. I try to think of where it could be, in the park, in the cafe, I really hope it's not on the train. As I'm thinking Rider wanders into the room wondering what I'm doing.

"Rider, I don't think my phone is here I must have left it somewhere yesterday."

"Well, we can't go outside looking like this" he gestures to himself and me.

"But, what am I supposed to do?"

"Wait it out I guess unless you want to go out looking like you got attacked by a bear"

"And you were the bear so I blame you"

"Scuze me?" he lunges at me and pulls on my cheeks "Don't blame me for your ignorance, we'll go search for your phone when we look better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading my cringe story! I hope you guys enjoyed as always see you next week! Also sorry if the spacings a little weird wattpad won't let me use the tab button so I just mash the space bar until I'm satisfied. Also, I know the conversation text is wrong but I'm too lazy to fix it and wattpad automatically does it for some reason even though it's not right.


	10. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rider goes out and searches for Goggles missing phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the first chapter I've written in a while, the other ones I just copied and pasted on here. I'm sorry if I can't keep up with the uploading schedule, I live my own life and I see this as just something I do on the side, not something I'm required to do. I've also been very stressed lately and it's all because of one class I'm taking, I can handle the other classes just fine but going to this class literally makes me depressed.

Goggles Pov:

I'm really upset, I slump on the side of Riders bed, I want my phone back. Think think think, when was the last time I used it? While I'm contemplating all my life decisions I made yesterday Rider comes and sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. At this point, I'm too busy worrying about my phone I don't even care if he's this close to me. I lean on Riders' shoulder and he leans and pecks my forehead and we sit there in silence until he breaks the silence,

"Don't worry we'll find your phone."

"I don't want my teammates to worry about me, they just think that I've disappeared into the middle of nowhere and, now that I don't have my phone how am I supposed to tell them I'm ok?" Rider leans in and gives me another peck on the cheek and tells me,

"Everything will be ok, just say you were sick or something and fell asleep the whole day"

"It's going to take more than a day for me to heal so saying I was sick for that long is unbelievable."

"Say your phone died and you couldn't find your charger, or you were on vacation and they had no service."

"Would they believe that?"

"Based on how you usually act I think it'll be fine," and with that, we fall back into silence. I move out of Riders' arm and lay on his bed. I curl into a ball and try to sleep, nothing better to do.

Riders Pov:

As I watch Goggles fall asleep I put on a hooded jacket and a mask. I walk out of the bedroom and shut the door behind me and I grab my keys and head out the front door. I turn and lock the front door and I start to walk out of the building hoping no one will see me. My first stop, the park, I walk out of the building and towards the direction of the park. After a while of walking, I make it to the entrance. I search the area hoping to find a phone. I walk up to the hill where we sat last night. I see a family picnic at the top, a mom a dad and two children, I walk over to them and ask if they've seen a phone in the area. They shake their heads in a no motion. I'm pretty sure I'm scaring them but it doesn't matter because they haven't seen the phone anyways. I decide that it isn't here and I start towards the cafe.

Goggles Pov:

I open my eyes and look at the clock, seems I didn't sleep for very long. I get up and look for Rider, where is he? I notice that the door is closed, wasn't the door open when I fell asleep? I open the door and wander around the small apartment, calling his name over and over. I notice that his shoes are gone and so are his keys. Did he go outside? But, why? I decided to stay in his apartment and wait for his return. I really hope the others aren't worrying about me, I really want to play turf war with them soon.

UGH, I'M SO BORED! I hope Rider comes back soon. I lay upsidedown on the couch until all my blood rushes to my head and starts to hurt. I sit up and turn on the T.V, I lay down and start to slowly drift away...

Riders Pov:

The little bell rings as I open and walk through the door. I move my hand up to my face and pull the jacket. I walk over to the table we were sitting at before and search and search but I can't find it. I walk towards the front counter and the cashier asks what I want.

"I don't need anything I'm just looking for a phone."

"A phone? Let me check the lost and found." The cashier goes turns around and heads somewhere in the back. People walk start forming a line behind me and I pull the soft fabric closer. Soon the girl comes back, box in hand and drops it with a loud thump. "Heres the lost and found hopefully you'll find what you're looking for." I scooch the box over to the side and she begins helping the people behind me. I take a glance at the top of the lost and found items and find a phone that isn't his. I push through all the other items until I reach the bottom of the box. I find a phone that looks similar to his and I quickly grab it and run out of the cafe and down the street, back towards my apartment.

Goggles Pov: 

I hear the door unlock and I spring up from the couch "Rider? Is that you?" I ask but there's no response. The door swings open and I see Rider in a hoodie? That's weird he usually wears his black inky rider when he goes out. Rider sees me sitting on the couch and flinches

"I didn't know you were awake, I thought you were sleeping in my room."

"I was sleeping in your room but I woke up and noticed you were gone so I came here to watch T.V until you came back. Where have you been? Let me guess octo canyon!"

"No, you idiot! Why would I go all the way over there?! I left to get this" and he suddenly flings something towards me. I flinch and make a clumsy catch and I examine the object once I have it stable.

"It's my phone? But, how? Where?"

"I left when you fell asleep, I thought you'd be sleeping for a while but I guess I was wrong. As for where it was it was at the cafe, you must have lost it when..." Riders face turns a light shade of pink.

"Awwwww Riderrrr." I lung towards him but he quickly blocks me like always. "You still going to be like that even after we..." then suddenly I feel my cheeks flush with warmth and it stings me a little. I reach my arms around Rider and give him a kiss instead of looking away like usual. Riders face turns a darker shade of pink and squeezes me closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Come back next week to see more (or maybe not depends on how stressed, sick, and busy I am). Also, I know I might have said this before but the spacing is off and I'm sorry for that, I just don't want to deal with fixing it because it's 2 am my time. See you next time buh-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm sorry if this story is kind of cringe, my writing skills weren't very good at the time and they still kind of aren't, there are also some chapters were I was really tired and couldn't bother to look them over and now I'm to cringed out by it to even look. Sorry if this chapter was pretty short.


End file.
